


Baby Steps

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Fictober19 [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Missing Scene, Morgan Stark being adorable, Proud Mama Pepper, Slice of Life, baby's first steps, fictober19, proud papa Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Tony and Pepper watch as Morgan takes her first steps.





	Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober-Event, prompt # 15. “That’s what I’m talking about!”

“C’mon on Morguna, you can do it!” Tony sat in the floor, watching as Morgan did her best to stand up and give her first step. She fell down on her butt and looked at him. “Aww, c’mon kiddo, I know it’s hard, but you can do it. I believe in you.”

Morgan gave him a tiny smile and babbled, “Yes, kid I know. You’re your mom’s daughter and I’m sure you’ll conquer the world at the first chance. And I’ll tell you something, I’ll be cheering you on.”

Tony watched as Morgan got on all fours, butt raised she did her best to stand. Once she did, she wobbled and Tony immediately grabbed her on her waist, but let her stand mostly on her own. Then Morgan clapped and laughed and took a tentative step forward, she didn’t fall and laughed again.

“That’s what I’m talking about!” Tony cheered, and held his daughter as she took another step towards him. “I knew you could do that Morgan! Your mom’s going to flip when she sees you.”

Morgan kept walking unsteadily, but supported by Tony’s hands until she had reached him. Only when she was close to his chest did she threw herself at him, babbling incessantly. Tony held his daughter close to his chest and kissed her head. “So proud of you kid.”

Tony stayed put for a while like that, doing nothing but holding his daughter and listening her babble away. Then he stood with her in his arms, “C’mon kid, we gotta show your mom.”

“Hey Pep!” Tony called as they descended the stairs. “We got a surprise for you!”

“Tony, if Morgan is covered in paint head to toe again…”

“No, that’s not it.” Tony said as he grinned at his wife. “See? Clean kid. But you might to turn that off and see this.”

Pepper gave him a weary look, but still turned the burners off and met Tony in the small living room. “What is the surprise?”

Tony grinned and said nothing, but crouched down and set Morgan feet first on the floor, “C’mon on kid, show your mom what you can do.”

Pepper watched and her eyes widened as Morgan took a tentative step forward. She took two steps closer, crouched low and extended her hands. “Oh my god! Come here baby, you can do it little love.”

Morgan laughed and kept on walking, slow tentative steps, her hands in Tony’s. “Keep going Morguna, you’re almost there.” Tony said.

Morgan’s last steps were wobbly and rushed, but she reached Pepper safely. And she clapped and laughed again.

Pepper held her daughter in her arms and kissed her cheek, “I’m so proud. Oh my god, Tony, she began walking!”

“Yup,” Tony’s grin was wide and he felt incredibly proud. “Isn’t she perfect?”

Pepper kissed her daughter again, “She is.”


End file.
